Courage and Love
by Phirefly
Summary: TAIORA!! This is really fluffy, it's basically your average Tai and Sora love fic! Plz R and R though! COMPLETE!!! 02/23/02
1. Just Friends

Courage and Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything to do with it, ok?!  
  
I wrote this ages ago for, like, no reason at all, and I've only just found it, so bear with the fluffiness of it!  
  
This story takes place whenever you would like it to take place, in my mind Tai and Sora are sixteen but nothing else from any series applies.  
  
Oh, and *.....* means thoughts.  
  
By the way, this is REALLY fluffy and sweet, so if you're looking for action and stuff, go to another fic!  
  
Plz R and R, thanx, Phoenix ^_^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part I: Just Friends  
  
Taichi Kamiya was born to play soccer (as you probably know!). He loved it more than anything else in the entire world, and he was really good at it too, which was partly why he liked it so much. He was captain of his team and on this occasion they were playing in the semi-finals for the area cup, they were drawn at one all and there was only one minute left on the clock.  
  
"Over here! I'm open!" Yelled a frustrated Tai. *I am obviously the best one on the team, why don't my team-mates see that?! * "I'm right here!" And then, "thank you!" As someone eventually passed him the ball. By this time there was only twenty seconds left, he had to make a shot or leave the game at a draw. No way was he gonna let his team draw the semi-final match. No way. He stormed up at least half the pitch, dodging and weaving between the attacking defenders, soon he was in the goal area, the keeper was off his line, now was his chance. He lined up his shot, struck it with his right foot and .................. the ball sailed into the back of the net just as the timer hit zero. The final score was 2-1 and Tai had won the match for his team.  
  
"Who's the man! Who's the man!" Yelled Tai as his team ran over to congratulate him. He was on top of the world.  
  
Sora Takenouchi also loved soccer but not as much as Tai. She would like nothing more than to go and have a kickabout down the park, but her mother's flower shop called for more love from her than a game of soccer did. And it was on this day that she was stuck inside the stuffy shop arranging pretty flowers instead of being outside in the summer sun enjoying life like the other kids were.  
  
"Mom, can I go now?" Pleaded Sora, "I've done this whole section this morning and my back really hurts. Please?" Her back really was hurting and she longed to stand up and walk around.  
  
"Ok honey. Just be back before dinner." Sora's mum was a kind-hearted woman who loved Sora with all her heart.  
  
"Great! See you later." Sora cried as she tore off her overall and ran out of the shop and out of the building. Just the smell of the outside air was enough to put her in a happy mood for the rest of the afternoon. She could smell the fragrant trees, could feel the warm breeze on her skin and could hear ... something. A cheering coming from the park across the street. Intrigued, Sora went to peer over the overhang from the sidewalk to the playing field and saw a soccer match in action. A glint of light caught her eye coming from that player running towards the goal, it looked like ... goggles? *Who wore goggles to play soccer? Oh, Tai, and it looks like he just scored the winning goal. He'll be so bigheaded now, typical.* Suddenly he looked up, and Sora found herself ducking down so he wouldn't see her watching him.  
  
Tai was in the midst of the goal-scoring celebrations when he noticed someone looking over the rail at him. *Who's that? Sora? It can't be, she's working at her flower store today.* Even though he was skeptical, he had to go up there and see if it was Sora. He ran up the steps and out onto the sidewalk to find her crouching down behind the railing. Her ginger hair was fluttering in the breeze and her cheeks had a sort of pink glow to them, he just watched her for a minute.  
  
Then she slowly turned around,  
  
"Tai! How long have you been waiting there?!" She exclaimed in surprise. Now it was his turn for his cheeks to turn pink. With her face all shocked like that and her soft brown eyes startled into wide ovals, he remembered why he liked her. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and some light blue jeans with some sneakers, while he was still in his soccer uniform of dark blue T-shirt and matching shorts. He felt quite scruffy compared to her, so his cheeks flushed a little.  
  
"Um, I just got up here," he spluttered, "so, were you watching the match? Did you see me score that goal? Pretty cool, right?!"  
  
"Yeah, I saw you score the goal. You did really well, Tai."  
  
"Thanks Sora." Her opinion really mattered to him, and for some reason he was pleased that she thought he was good. "I promised Mom that I would be home straight after the match, so I kinda have to go now. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
  
Her smile suddenly faded for a second, but then she brightened up.  
  
"Of course. I understand completely. I'll see you tomorrow, call me." She looked at him for a last time and walked away from him down the street. He hated to see her walk away from him, and every time that she did it he felt an ache inside.  
  
To be continued...  
  
That's it for now, but there's more on the way...  
  
Plz review and tell me what you think! (I know it's very common subject - Taiora - but it's just an easy thing to write about!)  
  
Thanx, Phoenix ^_^ 


	2. Can't Get You Out Of My Thoughts

Me again! Here's part 2 for all you guys, this story is WAY shorter than my other story, u should go and read that one "Destined For Each Other" (I know that's a horrible plug, what whatcha gonna do?!)  
  
On with the show - the fluffiness continues...  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Part II: Can't Get You Out Of My Thoughts  
  
As Sora gazed into Tai's chocolate-brown eyes she noticed a hint of sadness in them. While he was talking, they seemed full of the spark that kept her so interested in them. His hair was pushed back by the goggles, but she knew that when it was let loose it would be floppy and soft and exactly the same color as his eyes. Oh, how she longed to run her fingers through that hair. She walked away from him, only looking back once and that's when she saw the sadness and almost regret in his eyes. Sora knew that she liked him, but she just didn't know how much. Since they had come back from the DigiWorld years ago, Sora and Tai had remained the closest out of all the Digidestined, but just as friends. She did feel a longing inside, almost like something was missing, but she always kept her feelings to herself.  
  
With that she walked on home, across the street to her apartment building, still thinking about him. *I can't help it. He just seems to be everywhere that I go. It's probably like coincidence or something.* As she reached her home the sickly smell of flowers reached her nose and she cringed mentally.  
  
"Mom, I'm back!"  
  
"That wasn't very long sweetie. Do you want some dinner? It'll be ready soon."  
  
"Yes, please. I'll be in my room."  
  
She splayed out on her bed and laid there thinking. *Tai is the most loud, excitable and bossy person that I know. But those are the things that I like about him. I think. I bet he doesn't like me half as much as I like him, he's always got tons of girls waiting at the soccer field for him, he never bats an eyelid when I'm there.* Without expecting it, a small tear ran down Sora's face. *Why am I crying? It's the truth. He just likes me as a friend and nothing more and I don't even know how much I like him. My head hurts.* She rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
After Sora had left Tai standing on the sidewalk, in his eyes, the world seemed to dim a little. He'd always thought that around Sora there seemed to be this glow that brightened up his vision of the world when she was around. She strode off across the street with her soft hair blowing in the warm, summer breeze, while he just stood there like a lemon. *Stop staring, you dork!* He thought to himself. He snapped out of his trance and ran back down to the soccer field to get his things and go home.  
  
On the way home he spotted his sister, Kari, sitting on a bench by the side of the road.  
  
"Hey, Kari!" He shouted to her, while running towards the bench  
  
"Oh, hey Tai. How was soccer?"  
  
"We won. Of course. I scored the winning goal." He said proudly.  
  
"Where've you been? The game finished ages ago." Kari questioned him. She was always so curious.  
  
"Um, I've just been talking to someone." He didn't want her to know that he'd been talking to Sora, but he didn't want to lie to her either.  
  
"Who?" She probed.  
  
"Just someone, ok?"  
  
"Was it Sora?" *Damn.* She always seemed to know what he'd been doing.  
  
"Yes, it was Sora. Happy now?!"  
  
"You should really tell her, you know, about how you feel. Maybe she feels the same way. I'm surprised you haven't told her already. You're not scared, are you?"  
  
"No way! I'm never scared. I'm just waiting for the right moment. Now can we go home now?" He wanted to stop talking about this subject.  
  
"Ok. Lets go."  
  
She jumped off of the bench and they walked down the short length of street by their apartment building. The smell of fungus casserole wafted out from their door, so they pinched their noses before they entered.  
  
After Sora had woken up from her nap and had her dinner, she decided to go outside and have a walk to chase the cobwebs away. She didn't have much of a destination so she just walked wherever her feet took her, and found herself near Tai's building.  
  
*Oh great.* She thought. *How did I end up here?* She was just about to turn around when she heard a voice calling her name.  
  
"Hey, Sora!" She spun round, hoping that it was Tai. But it wasn't. It was Kari.  
  
"Oh, hi Kari."  
  
"Whatcha doing here, in this neighborhood?"  
  
"I just came for a walk and found myself here. Listen, can we have a talk."  
  
"Sure. Come sit over here." Said Kari as she motioned towards a nearby bench. Sora wanted to have a heart-to-heart with Kari, as she was like a little sister to her.  
  
"Kari, I want to tell you something that I have never told anyone before." It was true, she'd never allowed anyone to know about her secret feelings for Tai. But Kari seemed like she deserved to know.  
  
"What is it Sora?"  
  
"I ... I just wanted you to know something, about me." *I don't know how to say this, it seems really stupid of me to just blurt it out to her, but what else can I do. I've kept this inside for so long, it'll probably be a relief to let someone know.*  
  
So she continued, "I think ... I think I like Tai more than I should." She spurted it out fast so that she herself would barely hear it, and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for Kari's reaction.  
  
"I knew it!" Kari practically screamed, "I think you and Tai need to talk, I'll go get him. Wait here." And she zoomed off the bench and into the building.  
  
"No! Kari don't!" But it was too late, she was already out of earshot.  
  
To be continued...  
  
So.... Did u like it? Plz review and tell me whatcha think, then check out my other story (sori, did it again!)  
  
Till next time - Phoenix ^_^ 


	3. Revelations

Me again! This one ends on..... no, I won't ruin it!!! Read for urself, oh and review please!  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Part III: Revelations  
  
Tai was sitting watching a hilarious comedy show when Kari came storming back into the apartment.  
  
"Tai! Tai, you have to come with me, like now!"  
  
"What the..?" He managed to get out as he was dragged from the sofa and down several flights of stairs.  
  
"Kari, where are you taking me?"  
  
"You're gonna love it, come on."  
  
So he followed her until they came to the foot of the stairs and he saw Sora sitting on a bench looking very tense.  
  
"No. No Kari, not if she's here." He tried to go back up the stairs, but his sister got in his way.  
  
"Tai, the time is right, believe me. Now go and have a talk." She shoved him out of the shadows and into the light where Sora could see him clearly, so he had to go over and talk to her.  
  
*Oh my gosh. What the hell am I supposed to say?* He was thinking as he walked over to the bench. *Does Kari expect me to just blurt it out in her face? I'll just end up making a fool of myself in front of lovely, calm Sora. She looks so beautiful just sitting there, all serene. No, no more negative thoughts. I can do it. I'm Tai, I'm not afraid of anything.* He walked straight over to her and sat on the bench beside her.  
  
"Hi Sora." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi Tai." She said equally sheepishly.  
  
"Ok, listen Sora I have something to say."  
  
"Me too. Let me go first."  
  
"No, I'll go first you have to hear this." He wanted to get the embarrassment out of the way as fast as he could.  
  
"No, we'll say whatever it is we have to say together, at the same time. Ok?" She seemed very determined to say her thing, so he agreed.  
  
"Fine, after three. One," *This is it.* "Two," *No turning back now.* "Three."  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." Cried Sora.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you." Exclaimed Tai.  
  
Then they just looked at each other. Tai was the first one to speak.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"The same thing that you just said." She had this look of surprise on her sweet face that he loved.  
  
"Wow. You like me? Really?" He couldn't get over the shock.  
  
"Yes, really. And you like me, right?"  
  
"Of course I do." Now he just burst out all of his feelings. "I think I've loved you ever since I first saw you. You were so beautiful, I couldn't help but like you."  
  
"Me too. I loved your confidence and your spirit. You seemed so strong inside, always thinking of others."  
  
"That's what you do. You never think of yourself." He noticed that her eyes were glistening with tears of happiness, one ran down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and stroked her face, it was so soft and smooth. He had always dreamed of this day, now it was a reality. He was so happy inside that he thought he was going to explode.  
  
"Oh, Sora." He was cupping her head in his hands now. Just waiting.  
  
"Oh, Tai." She closed her eyes and bent her head in. This was the moment that Tai had been waiting for. He also closed his eyes and lent in closer. Then it happened, the first kiss. It was slow and warm, and as soon as her lips touched his there seemed to be sparks of emotion connected to both of them. He felt so ecstatic, it was like a puzzle piece had been slotted into the right place again, like he was finally whole. They were together and that was all that mattered. After the kiss was over they both pulled away at exactly the same time and just looked at each other. It was like seeing yourself reflected in another human being. Tai could see into the depths of her soul, and she could see into his, they were both connected forever.  
  
She pulled out of the kiss and breathed a loud sigh of relief. Finally, she had revealed her feelings to the one that she loved. The look in his eyes was the look that she'd always imagined, he seemed shocked, calm, happy and excited all in one stare. She felt as if she knew him better now and that was how they would always remain. It was the best moment of her life so far. The way that he sat there looking at her was enough to make her heart melt, she felt so happy, but suddenly a huge wave of pain engulfed her and everything turned red.  
  
"Owwwww! Tai!" She screamed in agony.  
  
"What's wrong? Sora, speak to me!" The concern in his eyes spoke volumes about his feelings for her.  
  
"I ... don't ... know!" She gasped, "Tai, I ... love ..." She couldn't finish her sentence because at that moment, she blacked out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Aren't I just awful??!! Sorry for leaving you on the edge like that, but I just had to!  
  
Till next time - Phoenix ^_^ 


	4. Tai's Hope

Sori I left that on a cliffhanger, but I just had to!! Here's part 4, so just read it !!  
  
Part IV: Tai's Hope  
  
Tai was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't understand what had happened to Sora. One minute she was sitting beside him, the next minute she was in agony on the floor.  
  
"Sora! Sora!" *Oh my gosh, what have I done? I need to get help, think Tai think, but she looks so still and helpless. Get help, you jerk, Kari, get Kari.*  
  
"Kari! Where are you?!!" He couldn't leave Sora alone so he had to shout from the bench. Lucky for him, she had been listening in on their conversation and was hiding behind the building.  
  
"What is it Tai? What do you ... oh my gosh! What did you do to her?!" She exclaimed as she stared down at the motionless girl in his arms.  
  
"I didn't do anything, she just screamed in pain and passed out. Help me Kari, what do I do?" There were tears in his eyes now as he prayed that level-headed Kari would know what to do.  
  
"I'll go get mom and dad. You wait here with Sora." She ran as fast as she could away from him and out of sight. *Thank goodness that she was here. Please be all right Sora, please. I don't know how to cope without you.* He looked down at her in his arms, she looked like she was asleep, so peaceful. Inside he was in turmoil, Kari seemed to be gone for ages, every second seemed like an eternity, but only a few minutes passed. Then the ambulance arrived and from then on everything was a blur.  
  
When the commotion was over and Sora was eventually out of the examination room and into her own room, Tai had time to think. *She's still not awake. The doctors don't know what's wrong with her, what can I do to help her? The only thing that I have to offer is my stupid Courage.* He pulled his Digivice out of his pocket and stared at it. He always carried it around with him even though it didn't work in the real world, it just made him feel safe. An idea struck him. He reached into Sora's pile of clothes and to his surprise found her Digivice too. *She must feel protected by it as well.* He put the two Digivices side by side in his hands and stared at them. They were identical in every way, except that his was more scratched and battered then hers. He closed his eyes and wished with all his might that Sora would get better. *The powers of the Digital World and the real world, I ask you, with all the power that I have inside of me, I wish that Sora, the child of Love, would get better from whatever illness she has. This comes from Taichi, the child of Courage. Please.* He felt something stir within and the power well up inside, it hurt, but he had to be brave. The courage to withstand anything in order to save Sora was the power inside. *Was this what Sora felt when she passed out? If it hurts to call on my Courage, did it hurt when she called on her Love?* Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at the Digivices, one was glowing red and the other was glowing orange, they floated up into the air. The red one hovered over Sora's still form and the orange one hovered above Tai's outstretched hands. He realized that the power within had materialized into the glowing Digivice, his energy was collected together in one place instead of being in his body. He willed the power of his Courage to help Sora get better, but nothing happened. *Come on Tai, for Sora. You can do it.* Thinking the thoughts wouldn't help.  
  
"Come on Tai!" He shouted. And with that a beam of orange light shot out from his levitating Digivice, arched over and landed in the center of Sora's red Digivice. He focused all of his energy into making her well, that was the beam of light - his energy. He could feel it flowing out of him and into Sora, it was making him weak and it was a struggle to sit up. He sank forward onto the bed and fought to keep his eyes open and to stay focused on the task. In the end it was too much for him and he lost his concentration which broke the beam of light. *No. I can't. It might not be enough for Sora. Hold on.*  
  
To be continued...  
  
There, now that wasn't as bad as last time, was it? The fifth and final chapter will be up soon, so wait a while and bear with my dodgy computer!!  
  
Till next time – Phoenix ^_^ 


	5. Awakenings

The final chapter of this fic is finally here!! Whoo hoo!! *leaps and giggles like Selphie from FF8*  
  
Tai: So, do I get with Sora?  
  
Phoenix: Where the &@*$ did you come from?!  
  
Tai: Duh, the story!  
  
Phoenix: You've never spoken before. I just figured you were shy…  
  
Sora: Him, shy?!  
  
Phoenix: You too??!!  
  
Sora: What did you expect, me to just sit there and take his crap. *looks towards Tai* Sorry hunny-bun, but it had to be said.  
  
Tai: 'Hunny-bun'?! Why I aughta…..! *waves balled fists at Sora*  
  
Sora: *Sarcastically* Ooooo, I'm so scared!  
  
Phoenix: *Sighs* Guys….  
  
Tai: Come here, you! *Runs after Sora*  
  
Sora: Aaaaahhhhhh! *Runs away as fast as she can giggling*  
  
Phoenix: At last. Maybe I can get some story done now. Remind me to never work with them ever again.  
  
  
  
Part V: Awakenings  
  
Sora woke up from her sleep to find herself in a hospital room. *How did I end up here? The last thing I remember was me and Tai on the bench and we kissed an then ... nothing.* Then she looked to her left and noticed Tai flopped onto the foot of her bed. *Aw, he must have been here the whole time.* She stared at him for a while, he was asleep because his eyes were shut and his hair was spread over the bed, but she noticed that there were beads of sweat on his forehead. She sat up and reached down to shake him awake. *What was he doing to make him so exhausted?* She shook him gently to start with, then harder when he didn't wake up.  
  
"Tai, it's me, Sora. Tai" She said softly to him. But he still didn't wake up. She shook him harder.  
  
"Tai! Wake up! Tai, it's Sora, I'm alright!" She was pleading to him now in desperation. Eventually, he stirred a little.  
  
"Sora..." He mumbled weakly.  
  
"Tai, I'm awake. I'm here with you."  
  
"Sora, you're ok ... awake."  
  
She was so relieved that he was all right. The spark was starting to return to his eyes and his spirit was as strong as ever. He began to sit up in his chair and rubbed his eyes to refocus.  
  
"Sora. It worked. I don't believe it! You're ok! You are ok, aren't you?" There was the concern in his eyes again, it made her fell all warm and fuzzy inside.  
  
"I'm fine, look at me. What happened to me, why am I in here? Tell me the whole story." She was curious and he seemed like the only one who knew the truth.  
  
"Ok, this is what happened. You remember us kissing, right?"  
  
"Of course" She blushed.  
  
"Well, after that you kinda doubled over in pain and passed out, right there in my arms. Then we took you to the hospital, the doctors didn't know what was wrong with you, so they brought you here. I didn't know what to do, you were just so still and vulnerable, I felt I had to do something at least. I got our Digivices together and wished with all my heart that you would get better. I don't know what happened then, but I think that I somehow gave my energy to you, which made you better. I think."  
  
She was quite confused by the explanation but was very happy that he had stayed here with her when she was sick.  
  
"Do you reckon that they'll let me out of here now?"  
  
"It's the middle of the night!"  
  
"Oh. Maybe in the morning then. You can go home if you like, I'll be fine here."  
  
"No way. I'm staying here until you leave. We're leaving together."  
  
"Ok. I'm gonna go to sleep, are you gonna be Ok there?" She was worried that his parents might be concerned about him.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll have a nap too. See you in the morning."  
  
She closed her eyes, making sure that the last thing that she saw was Tai.  
  
When morning came, the sun was shining in through the thin hospital curtains onto Tai's face, waking him up with a start. He saw that the warm sun was also shining on Sora's face, making her look serene and peaceful. As he was staring at her, she woke up with a start, looking straight at him. Almost as if she knew that he was watching her.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head." He whispered to her sweetly.  
  
"Morning Tai." She said back, "I just wanna get out of here now, when do you think they'll let me out?"  
  
"Your mom will be here soon. She'll make sure that you get out." They chatted for a while about several things until Mrs. Takenouchi came to sign Sora out. After all the proper procedures were out of the way, Tai left the room so that she could get changed out of the hospital gown and back into her normal clothes. A few minutes passed, then she came out of the room, right as rain, ready to leave with Tai.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked just to make sure.  
  
"Sure," she replied, "Lets go"  
  
He still couldn't believe how well she looked after being so ill just last night, her skin had a healthy glow and her hair was shining with vitality. He took her hand in his so that they could share each other's warmth and strode out of the hospital doors and out into the summer sunshine, heads held high so that the world could see that they were in love.  
  
The End  
  
That was really sappy wasn't it? I warned you! What did you guys think then? You know what to do, click the button and type!  
  
  
  
Tai: Gotcha!! *Returns carrying Sora round her waist*  
  
Phoenix: Oh, just great….  
  
Sora: Tai! Lemme go!!  
  
Tai: Nuh-uh!  
  
Sora: You are such a child!  
  
Tai: Maybe because I am a child! *Puts her down*  
  
Phoenix: Can you guys get outta here now? I have a Matt story to work on.  
  
Tai: MATT! I should be the star of every story you write, not him!  
  
Phoenix: You're lucky to be in this one. Gogglehead.  
  
Tai: What did you call me?!  
  
Sora: Tai! *This time grabs him round the waist and carries him* Let's just leave, Phoenix is gonna kill us all off if you carry on like this!  
  
Phoenix: You better believe it! Now get outta my story, you're taking up too much valuable writing space.  
  
Sora: We're going already! *Slings Tai over her shoulder* Let's go Tai.  
  
Tai: I'm not finished with you! I'll be back!!  
  
Phoenix: …..Whatever.  
  
Till next time (if there IS a next time!) – Phoenix ^_^ 


End file.
